Revengines At Recess
by Ififall
Summary: Teenage Stan Smith and Nolan Ross get to know each other in High-School.


A/N: Slash. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Adding a younger Niall Rafferty from the TV show "HollyOaks"

* * *

If he could just make it to Maths class without taking the books away from his face. _One step, two steps_, just fifteen more and he was home and dry. "Hey...Pizza face, where are you going?" A Jock asked. He wasn't just any jock. He was _the_ jock Niall Rafferty, the smooth American that everyone was too afraid to point out that he was Irish. "I've got class" Stan said trying to dodge him, but Niall pushed him back.

"Let's see that pretty face of yours ass-wipe" Niall said.

* * *

He chucked Stan's books on the floor. Kids laughed at Stan, because he was sweaty, nerdy, unpopular and not the best looking kid in the school. "You get uglier by the day Dick-face" Niall said. The other kids laughed at him. Stan struggled to pick up his books as Niall stepped on them.

"Lick my shoes Dick-face" Niall asked. The other kids were stopping and staring. Stan got nervous. When Stan got nervous, he got more sweaty and could feel new spots sprouting from his forehead like potatoes.

* * *

"Hey, why don't you lick my boots Niall?" Stan heard someone else say. Stan saw this kid come out of nowhere. The kid was short and skinny, but had a confidence that caught everyone off guard. "So Niall what do you say? Do wanna lick my boots? Or my Head shoulders knees and toes? Oh wait….I don't wanna say too much your secrets are too dirty" The kid said to Niall.

"Fuck you Ross" Niall said. He was flustered. In his frustration he smacked Stan on the back of the head, then stormed off. The short kid bent down to pick up Stan's books. "Thanks" Stan said as the kid gave him his books and helped him up.

"You've gotta look out Stan, Niall is like the Darth Vader of this frigging school" The kid said as they both stood up.

* * *

"Wait how do you know my name? Who are you?" Stan asked.

"Who am I? I'm the kid that works in I.T. I'm the kid that saved your ass, see you around" The kid walked away. Stan wasn't going to chase after him. But he wanted to know more about him. It would be great to have someone scare away Rafferty and the Jocks. The cafeteria staff were Stan's only friends at school. But he couldn't eat too much it would be another thing for kids to tease him about.

"Yeah Martha, more mash potato please" Stan said to the dinner-lady in the queue. He smiled as "Martha" gave him three scoops instead of the usual one. He was walking to his usual sitting place when another jock called Tyler came out of no-where and tripped him up. The tray went flying. Martha's scoops were splattered on the floor. Stan grazed his leg on the floor. Gravy was in his hair and peas were stuck to his shirt. The kids started laughing at him and he got up and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

He tried to stop himself from crying, but it was no use. Before he could get to a cubicle tears rolled down his cheeks and he started moaning. A figure came out of a cubicle and stared at him.

"Wow, snot with Peas and Gravy…not a good look" The kid said. Stan rubbed his eyes. It was the same guy that had helped him out with the jocks.

"Go away" Stan muttered.

"You okay?" The kid asked.

* * *

"Yeah" Stan said.

"Liar Liar" The kid said.

"Oh yeah?_ You're_ the liar. What kid works in the I.T room?" Stan said.

"You don't believe me? Come on…I'll show you" The guy said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know you" Stan said.

"I'm Nolan, I can show you what I know about you" Nolan said. Interested, and with nowhere to go at Lunch-Time, Stan followed him. The I.T room was bigger than Stan thought it would be. They sat down in the blue swivel chairs. "The Main Server is over there. I've got access to all the Files, Databases, Tapes, the Virtual Memories, and MAC records. School records too. That's how I knew your name" Nolan said.

* * *

"Cool" Stan said. His fingers traced over the keyboard and he glanced at Nolan. "Wow…..Can I?" Stan asked. "Sure" Nolan said. Stan just started typing and clicking arrows and other signs on the screen. "Can I see cash cards?" Stan asked. A few taps later and Stan was seeing the credit card accounts of most of the kids in his school.

"Not many kids have credit cards, it's just the rich cheerleaders and the jocks" Nolan said.

"What about Stacey Yulman?" Stan asked.

"You like Stacey? You should ask her out" Nolan said.

"Ummm….I don't think so…she only likes the hot cool guys" Stan said to him.

* * *

"You'll have to work on the "Cool part"….but….. Stan….you're hot" Nolan said. Stan knew that Nolan was lying. Stan was covered in acne. His hair was always messy and his fringe hung across his face like a dead Spider's legs. He was bad at sports, but okay with computers. His Mom spoiled him, so he was a little tubby.

"You…you think I'm hot?" Stan asked. He didn't know what that made Nolan. He'd heard other kids talk about "fags", but he'd never met one. Nolan paused and moved the computer mouse. "Mmmm…here's Miss Stacey Yulman's records" As Stan looked at the screen with a small picture of "Hot" Stacey on it, Nolan put his hand on Stan's thigh, stroking Stan's leg through his trousers.

"Nolan…..stop" Stan turned his leg away. He got up and went to the door.

* * *

"Oh….see you then" Nolan said thinking he'd freaked him out.

"I'm…..not….." Stan locked the I.T room door and came back. Nolan waited maybe Twenty seconds before putting his hand back on Stan. Stan slid his trousers down a little, then his briefs. He wondered if Nolan had done this with other boys in school. Did they do anything back to him? Stan looked at Stacey's picture as Nolan rubbed his dick. He began slowly at first. Stan moved forward as Nolan went quicker. Stan grabbed the seat of the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

It felt good. He didn't want Nolan to stop.

There was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Hey! Who's in there!" An I.T guy shouted. Nolan took his hand away and Stan pulled his clothes up.

"You okay?" Nolan asked. Stan nodded.

"You gotta go. If you get any computer problems…..you know where I'am" Nolan said.

"Yeah….see you" Stan said as Nolan opened the door. "Sorry I had to lock the door Miller,…that stray Cat might have come in" Nolan said to Miller, the other IT guy as Stan left. Stan was in a daze all though his lessons. He couldn't concentrate, all he could think about was what Nolan did, how he did it and why? When school ended Stan looked around for Nolan at the school gates, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey Stannie, how was School Sweetheart?" Stan's mother asked him kissing him on the cheek when he got home.

"School was…Good Mom…..Really Good" Stan said, and for first time, he meant it.


End file.
